


The Day Before Christmas

by brookii131



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Intoxication, M/M, Sad Louis, Smoking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookii131/pseuds/brookii131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't seem to go out lately without having one too many drinks, and ending the night with at least a pack of smokes. Tonight's no different than any other, besides the fact that it's the night before Christmas. Not Harry, Eleanor, or anyone can even slightly comprehend how broken the constantly intoxicated boy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. x

"You see, the thing is..." Louis slurs the beginning of a sentence and trails off as a grin that doesn't meet his bloodshot eyes spreads over his thin lips. He was completely intoxicated from the moment he took a seat at the bar, and it had just hit him. Tomorrow is a big day.

"Listen Ellen." He starts, and brings his drink up to his lips, giving a roll of his eyes as he's being cut off. 

"Eleanor. My name is Eleanor." The brunette across from him snaps as she peers at him through her now squinted eyes. 

Louis lets the clear liquid slide down his throat and gives her a half hearted chuckle, after the alcohol left its burn. He's never taken to drinking until recently, and he can't say he likes it. The taste is awful, and can only be compared to swallowing the nail polish remover that's tucked neatly in the medicine cabinet to make it easier for... For someone. 

Louis cringes at his thought, and tries to replaster the fake smile to his face. Even though he's completely piss drunk at this point, he still has to maintain the happy persona. The fans love a happy Louis, therefore Louis must always be happy. That's the only good thing about being intoxicated. It's much easier to fake it, until he gets to thinking.

"This week it's Eleanor, next week it's Ellen." He giggles as he finishes off his drink and brings his sleeve to his mouth to wipe the small traces of liquid over his lips away, making an 'Ah' sound as if the liquor was refreshing. Sometimes forgetting can be refreshing, but not tonight. 

"Maybe they'll re-closet her. Make her my next girlfriend. Seems I've missed out n'the Swift opportunity." He rolls his eyes and motions with his pointer finger for the young bartender to refill him. That might have been the seventh time tonight... Or maybe the eighth.

"Louis." The brunette starts, her voice softening and the small boy immediately holds his hands up, palms facing her.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." He fires at her, peering his ocean blue eyes at her and grabbing his now refilled drink. 

"What tone of voice?" She continues, not changing her pitch at all.

Louis sighs as he runs the pad of his middle finger around the rim of his glass, and drops his voice an octave lower, obviously getting much more serious in his reply. "Like you feel bad for me." He mouths, and his voice is barely a whisper. "Like you're my mother taking care of me or something. I signed up for this." His voice is raising and he's about to stand up before a warning hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Don't." Eleanor's voice is firm, but there's still a trace of pity in it that fuels Louis fire but he just slumps into his chair and pushes his glass away. 

He crosses his arms and glares at Eleanor for a few moments. Finally he decides to stop throwing a fit and reaches his hand towards his drink. It's instantly swatted away, and he raises his eyes to give Eleanor the warning look this time, but her eyes are ice cold and she's not budging.

"You've had enough tonight Louis. Damn it. Why are you doing this to yourself? Don't you know when enough is enough?" Her voice is almost pleading with him. It's like she wants him to say he knows when enough is enough, and that he's now done.

Things can't be that easy for Louis, though.

"Because... Because Elle." She rolls her eyes at his nickname, but he ignores it. "Because tomorrow is Christmas."

He moves past her hand and grabs his drink, downing over half and making a face as it passes his lips before he stands up and gives another drunken smile. 

"Tomorrow is Christmas and... And my boyfriend isn't here. He's with her. Maintaining our image. And.. Today's my day, and Im stuck here with you, and I'd prefer to not remember this tomorrow." He slurs, pointing at Eleanor who stands up and places her hands to the small of his back, beginning to push him out of the bar.

Despite himself, Louis leans on her for support and lets her lead him out of the place. As soon as they walk through the doors they're both blinded by flashing lights, but it's not even blinding anymore.

Eventually you become numb to everything.  
Well, almost everything. Louis is not sure, but he doesn't think he'll ever become numb to the aching nights where he has to sleep on the couch in Eleanor's flat. Louis is not so sure he'll ever grow numb to the nights when the opposite side of his bed is cold because of the absence of his curly baby. 

And Louis' drunken self, at this very moment, is absolutely positive that he will never grow numb to seeing his boyfriend of three years forced to sleepover with the industries tramp on the day before Christmas. Louis will never get used to the pain of having Harry ripped away from him on his birthday of all days.

"Lou. It's not even the day before Christmas." Eleanor whispers as the both of them are seated in the back of the black car. Louis' head is leaning against the window that El slightly cracked so he can get some fresh air. 

He presses his eyes shut and chews his lower lip as he contemplates her statement, before he finally replies. "Maybe it's not today, but it will be the day before Christmas one day. And I'll still be here, or somewhere like here... In this position I mean.. and Harry will still not be with me. And no matter what, I don't want to remember it." 

Louis dozes off in the car and manages himself into Eleanor's flat, and in to his spot on the couch before completely passing out.

...

He wakes up the next morning and the previous night is still fresh in his mind. He remembers everything, like always, and walks outside for a cigarette. Another habit his picked up in attempt to numb the pain. 

Deep down he knows it will never be numb. As he puffs his cheeks around the cigarette and flicks the ashes, he gives a broken smile at his phone screen as the H pops up. 

"Hey baby, missed you last night. How are you feeling this very second? x" it reads and he bites down on his lip with enough pressure to draw blood. A tear escapes his eyes and rolls down his cheek as he gently clicks the reply button.

"I miss you too. I'm fine."

But he's not.


End file.
